


Lean On

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is sad, Pre-Slash, tom likes to think he's a tea snob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry just needs a shoulder to lean on.





	Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> for Dorea, who wanted cheer-up feel-better fluff <3

Tom reached out and poked Harry’s ribs. “Harry, wake up.”

“Mmnphgh,” Harry said. He rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. 

“Are you dying?” Tom poked harder.

Harry curled up beneath the covers. “Mmnphgh!” 

Tom kindly refrained from rolling his eyes and went to go make tea; one teacup with two sugars for the _civilized_ person in the room, and a mug with too much milk for the blanket burrito on his bed. He returned and took care not to spill as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Harry, sit up. I have tea.”

The blanket pile grumbled, but slowly a head freed itself expressly to frown at Tom. Tom didn’t have the patience for this. He set the china afloat and wrestled Harry upright against the headboard, then wrapped both of Harry’s hands around the mug and let it drop. Harry was forced to clutch the mug, lest hot tea spill into his lap. “Tom!”

“Drink your tea, Harry,” Tom commanded, moving closer and jostling him for headboard space, finally coming to rest against the side of the blankets around Harry. He pretended not to notice when Harry listed against him, laying a dark head on Tom’s shoulder. He was also feeling generous enough to not mention the damp spot forming on his shirt. 

Tom drank his tea and neglected his work until Harry felt well enough to make a grab for his teacup. Then all bets were off. He let Harry get away with many things, but tea thievery was _not_ one of them!


End file.
